


Feathered Earrings

by alisayamin (sh_04e)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Kidnapping, Caretaking, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Language, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mikleo is an omega, Pain, Self-Defense, Separations, Sorey is an alpha, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Star-crossed, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_04e/pseuds/alisayamin
Summary: Princess Alisha organized a movement to protect all omegas and rescues them from their mistreated lives. One day, when a new shipment of rescued omegas were set to arrive, Sorey started smelling a sweet scent long before they reached the harbor.[[Chapter 1 has been revised with more content]]





	

Sorey remembered running to the stream where they promised to meet. He was holding something precious in his hands. It was a gift he had made himself. For the person he liked most, “Mikleo!!” 

He held on to the item in his hand. He didn’t want to drop it. It was a return gift for the person that made him his feather earrings. He saw a glimpse of the familiar soft aqua hair as he ran faster. He called out that person’s name again. Sorey could see the exact moment when that person turned to his voice. That person’s smile was beautiful on their unblemished fair skin, complimented by their gentle yet inquisitive violet eyes. 

The happiness he felt running through the trees was short-lived as Sorey found himself awake in his lonely room. It was but a dream of the past he no longer had. Sorey breathed in deeply as he ran his palm over his face. Ten years was still not enough to forget that person. 

How could it be enough when that was the person Sorey wanted to see again the most? 

 

* * *

 

“You look terrible.”

Sorey was used to Rose’s way of greeting him, “Thanks.”

“No really, you look _terrible_. What’s up?”

Sorey contemplated his answer, “Bad dream.”

Rose had just finished saddling up, “Hoh? That’s rare. How bad was it?”

Sorey got on his horse and adjusted his sitting position. “It felt so real that it was bad? Does that make sense?”

Rose laughed, “You mean the dream was so good that you didn’t want it to end?”

“Yeah, sort of.” Sorey responded solemnly as he remembered how close he was to seeing that person.

There was an emptiness in Sorey’s whole composure especially how he stared at the mane of his horse. Rose quietened and observed him. She had never seen Sorey like that before. Sorey was lost in his thoughts and didn’t speak as lively as he always did. 

“You know,” Rose sighed, it hurt her a little how she knew she couldn’t help make him feel better, “There’s a story in history that states if an alpha dreams about their-”

A loud neighing sound from behind them cut off Rose’s speech as a horse trotted in between the riders. 

“Good morning, you two.”

Rose smirked cheekily, “Well well, if it isn’t the princess, checking in on her hardworking peasants.”

Alisha was not impressed by that statement. But her focus went to Sorey who had yet to respond to her. 

“Sorey?”

Sorey’s head lifted at the call of his name and he was surprised to see who was suddenly riding beside him, “Alisha! Sorry, I didn’t realize you were here.”

“It’s fine. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yup!” Sorey faked. 

Rose snorted at his attempt.

Alisha seemed to let it slide with a, “Don’t hesitate to find me if you have any problems.”

Sorey sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, thanks.”

“Okay!” Rose cut in, “What’s our mission today? You couldn’t have rode all this way just to say your greetings right~?”

“Sharp as always.” Alisha smiled fondly, “We’ll be receiving new shipments of breeders today. Estimated time of arrival is in two hours.”

Sorey was only half listening but he flinched at the word ‘breeders’. He was not fond of it. It labeled the omegas in a degrading manner. Why couldn’t they have coined the term originators or mothers or just maybe not change ‘omega’ into another word? Still, it was better than how most parts of the world called them; slaves, bed warmers, sex tools.

Sorey had immense respect for Alisha for starting the ‘Protect The Omegas’ movement. She believed that omegas deserved equal treatment. As such, she leads various hunting parties in search of mistreated omegas and brings them home to her country. Being a beta gave her the ability to not let herself be strayed by any pheromones or the likes.  

Mated omegas were difficult to bring back. They were usually tied to their alphas. Alisha was fair. If the omegas were not willing or if they were treated nicely, she would leave them be. She only rescued those that needed shelter and her help. 

The rescued omegas would then gather for a few weeks before travelling via large ships over various ports and finally into their new home. 

“They’ve been on suppressants for two weeks. It will only last for another day or two. And since my platoon is not back yet to monitor the transfer-”

Rose did her know-it-all face, “Of course your two best mercenaries are assigned to babysitting.”

“I’m counting on you two. Make sure they reach the safe houses.”

“Yes yes.” Rose brushed Alisha off casually. 

Alisha whipped her reigns, riding ahead of them and towards the palace, “I’ll come join you after my meeting is over!” She turned around and waved them with her final words, “Remember! The shipment will arrive in two hours!”

“Oh my god, just go already!” Rose shouted back, “Did she think we didn’t hear her? Right, Sorey?”

Suddenly, Sorey perked up, sitting up straight with a dumbfounded look on his face. His nose twitched a little. 

“Woah, what happened?” Rose asked curiously. 

“We need to get to the docks.”

“Calm down, where else do you think we’re going? It’s an hour ride from here- Sorey wait!” Rose watched as Sorey suddenly riled up his horse to start running. 

“OI!!” she shouted after him as she too sped up to catch on. 

Sorey had two feelings in his gut. One of it was telling him that something bad was going to happen if they don’t hurry, the other was telling him that he needed to get to where that auspiciously sweet smell was pronto.

 

* * *

 

Something was off. They were all briefed with how the journey was supposed to go but why were there last minute changes? And why was it that no one questioned how the guards from day 1 had suddenly changed on the day of their departure? And they were forced to change into a thin white apparel that didn’t even cover half their legs. They weren’t even allowed to wear socks or shoes.

What’s more, Mikleo was alone. He was separated from gramps and the rest into a different ship. And he noticed that the omegas with him were all young, viable, unmated candidates including himself. There were only about 15 of them on such a huge ship.

Something was really really off. It was a 4-hour journey but the ship was going almost too fast, unlike how they were briefed with their ‘long-safe-slow journey to a new life’. They were given food and water but Mikleo didn’t trust it one bit. 

His intuition was confirmed when not even two hours later, they were told that they had arrived at their destination. 

Mikleo looked outside. There were no docks, only a small sandy beach followed by a thick forest. 

There were seven guards on board. And no royal guards were there to take them to safe houses as promised. 

Mikleo had had enough. He was almost certain of their motive. 

They were all slowly brought down the ship using a rope ladder and onto the sand. Mikleo was the last to climb down. When his bare feet kissed the sand, one of the female omegas suddenly collapsed. There was a murmur of worried sounds as the omegas crowded around their fallen sister and cradled her warm body.

That was when Mikleo heard one of the guards say, “Is that bitch in heat already? Guess those crushed pills in your food really worked! I could use a good fuck right now.”

Empathy is a gift for omegas. They are able to relate to emotions most alphas and betas could not. And as such, they were capable of great acts of kindness. And sometimes, that kindness, is blurred into merciless cruelty.

Mikleo did not hesitate to roundhouse kick the face of the guard that dared to imply engaging in sexual intercourse with any of the unmated omegas. 

The female omegas started screaming as the fallen guard bled out on the sand. Mikleo hurried to their side and shielded them from the guards. The omegas were afraid and he could feel it immensely through his bones. Mikleo hoped his strength was enough to counter their fear. 

As the guards gathered and stared Mikleo down, the omegas hushed. They were standing proudly with him against them. They shared his strength among one another. 

Mikleo spoke for them all, “This doesn’t look like the harbor we were promised. I don’t see any royal guards either.”

One of the men smirked, “Smart for an omega.”

And the insults and teasing followed.

“I always did like them a little rough.”

“With just enough hair to pull.”

“Who cares if it’s a male omega? Even better to stick it in him all day and night.”

“He will probably last longer than the weak female omegas.”

Mikleo gritted his teeth and glared at them. Logically, he didn’t stand a chance against them but he could try. He learned self defense from ten different teachers. He grew up using his hands and legs as his weapons. He would stand and fight if it meant survival and rescuing the innocent omegas behind him. 

When the first one came onto him, Mikleo ran towards him, crouched in the last second and then lunged upwards with his palm directly hitting the guard’s chin. It knocked the guy out effectively. 

That was when the remaining men attacked at once. Mikleo dodged as best as he could and used his agility to slip through them and tripping some of them with a sweep of his leg. His display of bravery ignited courage in the female omegas. Suddenly, they were shouting and grabbing whatever piece of log or stones they could find to fight off the men. 

Things were going smoothly for the omegas as only two men were left standing. But luck was no longer on their side when a guard forcefully choked a female omega and lifted her off the ground. Mikleo was temporarily distracted by her screams and thus, he received a hard hit on the nape of his neck from the other guard. 

It was almost a direct hit to his omegan pressure point and it was enough to temporarily paralyze him. 

When Mikleo fell, all the female omegas seemed to be defeated as well. They ceased all fights and chose instead to cower away as the guard reigned terror on them with threats of assaulting them sexually using vulgar words. Mikleo couldn’t blame them. He was the careless one. He had failed.

The man that had hit Mikleo mounted on his back and pulled his hair back, forcing Mikleo's body to arch upwards with a pained cry. 

“You are one troublesome little bitch aren’t you?”

Mikleo endured the pain as best as he could. He could feel the tip of his fingers already. He was gaining his senses back. Just a little more and he coul-

Something flashed before Mikleo’s eyes. More like, something flew into his line of vision. At first he was looking at the forest entrance, gritting his teeth and panting slightly. Suddenly there was something there, someone on a horse who appeared in the split second that Mikleo blinked. 

This person jumped off his horse, withdrew his sword, used its hilt to hit the other guard on the neck with ease. Then finally, he rushed towards Mikleo, knelt on one knee and delivered the same blow to the face of the man that was holding Mikleo by his hair. 

Mikleo nearly fell forward from the sudden release of the painful grip but he didn’t make it to the sand. Instead, he was caught by his arm.

“Are you alrig-”

The person who rescued Mikleo could not finish his inquiry as their eyes met. Time seemed to halt at that moment as a pair of emerald eyes studied the violet ones looking right back at him. A spark was felt through their contacted hands. Memories replayed in Mikleo’s head. He knew those feather earrings. He could still smell his scent on them albeit being very faint. He had made it after all. 

A name Mikleo never thought he would ever say out loud again, suddenly found its way to the tip of his tongue. 

“..Sorey.”

 

* * *

 

“SOREY!!” Rose shouted after him but it was futile, “THAT’S NOT THE WAY TO THE DOCKS!!”

When she was ignored yet again, Rose groaned in frustration, “Why am I always with this idiot...”

Rose slowed down and watched Sorey disappear. Her orders were to the docks. But Sorey had incredibly accurate instinct. In the end, she gave in and sped up again to catch him. She was far behind him and she almost thought she would lose sight of him. However, she encountered something very interesting in return of being a slow rider that morning. 

When she was riding across a large pathway, she came into contact with a rider who was steering four connecting white carriages. 

She stopped almost immediately and turned to look at the petrified rider. Those were definitely the royal white carriages that were assigned to transport the omegas to the safe houses. All carriages should have been at the docks, not in the thick forest on the other side of civilization. And all riders steering these carriages should be royal guards. And Rose knew every single one of them. 

This frightened rider did not fit the profile and she had never seen him before. Rose smirked as she withdrew her blades in a threatening manner.

She jumped off her horse and twirled her blades, “And where exactly are you taking these carriages, young man?”

 

* * *

 

Sorey rode out as fast as he could. The smell was getting stronger with each passing minute. He couldn’t hear anything except his beating heart. He didn’t know why he was so pumped up but the smell was driving him crazy. 

He could see a clearing up ahead but from the speed he was going, he knew he had to jump. He jerked the horse just as they reached the beach and he let his instincts lose. 

His brain automatically detected two threats who were causing so much distress in the stranded omegas. Sorey didn’t know what was going on but he didn’t hesitate to knock the threats out. He used only the hilt of his sword to strike both suspicious men. Once they were taken care of, Sorey came back to his senses. 

He caught the weakened omega from falling face first onto the sand, “Are you alrig-” 

And that was when Sorey realized his heart had calmed, his breathing was even and his hand was aching in a nice way from the light touch with the omega in front of him.

Their eyes locked with each other and Sorey felt like he was back in his bed, having that dream he had that morning. 

“..Sorey.”

Sorey never thought his name was special. But when he heard it from the lips of his awaited one, Sorey melted. 

He couldn’t help the smile creeping on his face as he replied with the same gentle tone, “Mikleo.” 

All of a sudden, one of the omegas screamed. Sorey was too immobilized by Mikleo to react to it. But he didn’t have to because Mikleo was already standing and throwing his leg right above Sorey’s head. The motion was slow in Sorey’s eyes. Because as Mikleo swung his leg, Sorey saw it, the precious anklet he had made all those years ago for Mikleo.

 

* * *

 

Sorey called out to his name just as gently. It felt so good to hear Sorey call out to him. Mikleo never thought Sorey could look so.... similar. He never changed at all. And those earrings were still intact despite being plain feathers. 

When one of the female omegas screamed, Mikleo could see a shadow begin to loom over Sorey. One of the guards had gotten up. And he was about to lunge at Sorey.  

Mikleo hoisted himself up, using the stunned Sorey as leverage, and delivered a direct kick to the skull. He didn’t have time to aim so the kick backfired on him as well. 

Mikleo groaned in pain and was caught yet again by Sorey. 

“Your foot!” Sorey reported alarmingly as he cradled Mikleo in his arms and raised Mikleo’s injured foot so that it would not lean on the sand. It wasn't visible but perhaps Sorey just knew. 

“Well, it couldn’t have been my arm, now could it?” Mikleo answered wittingly with a roll of his eyes. 

They looked at each other. Their bodies shook slightly at first. And then they were laughing out loud.

“Geez, what could be so funny when you have a pile of bodies around you?” Rose sighed.

Sorey smiled to Mikleo, "There's someone I want you to meet. Can I carry you?"

Mikleo had no objections as he nodded curtly, he welcomed it. He was too tired from the stress and commotion earlier.

Sorey carried Mikleo with ease using both his arms and turned to Rose. They both watched as her eyes slowly dilated. 

"Why does he smell like...your earrin- Oh my god, is this him?"

"Mikleo, this Rose. Rose, this is Mikleo."

Rose just stood there excitedly, "You're so pretty!!"

Mikleo chuckled, "Thank you. But I'd really appreciate it if you guys can help those ladies first? They're really scared right now."

"Don't worry, I got this." Rose saluted playfully.

She was an alpha after all. And Mikleo knew she had a good heart. The female omegas would be taken care of.

After Rose lightly scentmarked the girls for assurance, she led them to the carriages that she had successfully retrieved back. Rose also made sure to keep the unconscious men tied up securely in the first carriage. The omegas were quickly transported to the available safe houses with Rose steering the white carriages. Not surprisingly, Sorey and Mikleo chose to ride to the safe houses themselves. What was surprising though, was how Sorey didn't want to hand Mikleo to Rose when she offered so that Sorey could get on his horse first.

Sorey just told Mikleo to hang onto him as he expertly climbed on his stallion. Rose was genuinely impressed, both by Sorey's stunt and his possessiveness.

With Mikleo in his arms and his injured leg levered properly over Sorey’s arm, they rode leisurely to their destination. They followed behind the carriages. Some of the omegas in the last carriage peeked to look at the alpha-omega on the horse. Sorey and Mikleo could hardly care. 

"Are you cold Mikleo? Why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"I wish I knew, Sorey." Mikleo sounded so done.

Sorey laughed. Then he untied the rope around his neck that was holding his mercenary cape. He slipped it off his back and gently pulled it over Mikleo's lower half. The waft of Sorey's scent caused Mikleo's body to lax effectively. And even if Sorey felt how his cape made Mikleo feel, he didn't say anything.

Instead, they started talking like they used to when they were kids.

"You know I actually went to that earth ruin gramps used to tell us about."

Mikleo perked up, "What? Really? Were there really sacred stones under the waterfall?"

"Yeah!! They glowed-" 

Both of them synced their words together to finish Sorey's sentence, "-like the morning Sun in between the mountains."

It was like time didn’t pass between them and only their appearance had changed. Sorey and Mikleo got into topics that neither had spoken of ever since they were separated. They spoke of more ruins, their past home together and even gramps. 

"He's strict like always. I know 5 different self defense techniques after what happened that day during the raid." Mikleo's voice was laced with a small hint of sadness, "Gramps once said he regretted letting us out of his sight. He didn't know they were even interested in kids like us. Especially you."

"An alpha, you mean."

"Yeah."

Sorey hummed in thought as he recalled, "I didn't even know I was an alpha back then. Did you?"

“I had a feeling you were an alpha.” Mikleo sounded annoyed, “You were taller than me even though I’m a year older.”

Sorey smiled, “I didn’t know what you were either. I didn’t have time to.”

They reminisced the day they were separated. It was a day like any other day. When suddenly, their village was raided by outsiders. Mikleo and Sorey had ran together to escape. But they were caught. And their captures had already identified what both the children were. And they decided to take Sorey with them to raise him as one of their alphas. While Sorey was carried away, Mikleo was pushed down to the ground and forcefully pinned by two male alphas. Both children desperately reached and called out to one another but no one heed their pleas. 

It was the last time they had called each others names. 

“Mason saved me from them. It was just a few moments after you were taken but we couldn't chase after you. After that we moved almost two countries away from Izuchi.” Mikleo leaned his side completely onto Sorey’s chest with his head against Sorey's collarbone. Mikleo pulled the hem of the cape to his face. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

Sorey leaned onto Mikleo’s head, taking a whiff of Mikleo’s hair, “I was taken to a village of mercenaries. I grew up with Rose and we ran away here where we met Alisha. You’ll like her. She’s the princess who organized the omega movement. This country is....and there are safe houses....safe and sound....” Sorey went on and on about life in the country.

He knew he was talking alone. But he also knew that his voice calmed Mikleo as the omega fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

Rose had her arms crossed when Sorey climbed off his horse with ease while still carrying a sleeping Mikleo in his arms. After Mikleo fell asleep, Sorey could hear the whispers from the peeping omegas. Sorey slowed down so that Mikleo could sleep without hearing them. Thus, he was rather late to arrive at their destination.

"The girls have not stopped talking about you two. Was it really necessary to show them all that? Now they want a knight in shining armor too!"

Sorey laughed. He and Rose made their way to an empty safe house where Sorey gently tucked Mikleo onto a soft bed. He didn't take back his cape, knowing that that was what triggered Mikleo to doze off.

"Oh yeah Alisha's taking care of the docks since we were sidetracked. She'll be here with the last carriage of omegas soon." Rose scrunched her face with a smile, "And while you were busy cuddling your omega, this old guy comes up to me asking if 'Mikleo' was okay."

Sorey's eyes widened. He didn't know gramps had actually came along with Mikleo. He made Rose tell him the number of the safe house the old man was residing in and he rushed there.

Sorey knocked politely on the door of safe house number 34. He never thought he’d see the face of the man who raised him. 

“Hey gramps.” Sorey greeted fondly once he came in, “Missed me?”

The smile Sorey received was accompanied by a happy teardrop. Sorey rushed to gramps and hugged him dearly. He remembered how he and Mikleo used to tackle gramps to the ground just to have him hug them both together.

Sorey sat on the floor in front of gramps and excitedly told him about meeting Mikleo again and he went on about his current life and his job and his friends. Even after saying so much, gramps just stared at him with a smile. There came a silence where Sorey just stared back at the old man.

"I can't believe you're really here..."

Gramps reached out to Sorey's face only to cup his ear, "This is..."

"Hmm? Oh the earrings? Hahaha! Mikleo made it remember?"

"That was more than a decade ago."

"Well yeah but Mikleo made it for me. I'd feel lost without them."

"He refused to take off that anklet too."

"Really?!" Sorey asked almost too excitedly. He cleared his throat and regained composure, "I mean.. That's.. Yeah."

Sorey looked down, "Gramps. No one ever taught me these things but... we're mates right? Mikleo and me?"

Gramps ruffled Sorey's head, "Fate united you both yet again. I wouldn't see how you two aren't mates."

A smile slowly formed on Sorey's face, "I never want to be separated from him again."

Then, gramps reached for a satchel behind him. He took out a golden circlet with an emerald gen etched in the middle.

Sorey's eyes widened, "...that's.. a collar isn't it?"

"Mikleo's mother wore it proudly as the leading omega in her village." Gramps quietly handed it to Sorey, "Whether you choose to regard him with the same status is completely up to you. Treat him well. You both have waited long enough."

 

* * *

 

Not even two minutes since he left gramps' safe house and Edna was already storming towards him.

"Woah woah Edna, slow down!"

Edna, despite her stature, could pull Sorey down just by gripping his front apparel, "Your omega won't let me bandage his foot."

"Eh? He's awake?"

Lailah joined in, "Well, Edna, it was partially your fault for trying to take his anklet off when he clearly said you couldn't."

"Why should I care about what he said? It's just an anklet!"

Sorey sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Well.. I can do it right? You taught me the basics."

Edna shoved her tools to Sorey's chest, "Exactly. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more dire needs to attend to than your stubborn omega."

After Edna walked off, Lailah moved towards Sorey, "He must think very highly of you for almost kicking Edna in the head when she touched the anklet. It had your scent on it. If Zaveid didn't block his foot in the last second, Edna would probably need medical care herself."

Sorey was taken back to when Mikleo delivered a clean kick earlier to protect Sorey. Now that Lailah mentioned it, there were about 5 other men on the beach. A chill ran down Sorey's spine when he started imagining Mikleo taking all of them out with graceful kicks and punches.

"..rey.. Sorey. Sorey?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah sorry, I had something on my mind." Sorey smiled at Lailah, "I'll be going now!"

"Take care."

When Sorey came into Mikleo's safe house, Mikleo was trying to stand from the chair he was most likely sitting on before.

"No no no no. Mikleo, get back on the chair."

Sorey really missed Mikleo's glare and almost-pouty face.

"Why should I?"

"I need to bandage your foot, Mikleo."

And to that order, Mikleo didn't defy Sorey any further. Mikleo sat back stubbornly on the chair, “I can bandage myself, you know.”

Sorey knelt on the carpet in front of the reluctant omega, “Sure you can. It’ll just be sloppy like always.”

Mikleo almost pulled his injured foot back just to spite Sorey for that comment. But Mikleo knew his limits and just let himself be pampered by the alpha. 

From above, Mikleo could see Sorey’s built; his arms and strong legs. His body was solid and toned, like every other alpha. 

“You grew up nicely.” Mikleo smiled.

Sorey chuckled as he wound the bandage carefully over and over Mikleo’s foot, sliding the jingling anklet upwards with each round as to avoid wrapping it as well, “What’s with that all of a sudden?”

Mikleo leaned on one arm, “Here you are all big and alpha-ish while I’m this.” Mikleo gestured to all of him.

Sorey clipped the bandage and watched the anklet dangle back to Mikleo's ankle. Sorey remembered how it took him days to find matching shiny aqua stones in the river and then he remembered how much longer it took to string them all together. When Mikleo received it, Sorey felt nothing but pure happiness from the omega. He really loved it and had cherished it ever since.

Sorey then looked Mikleo in the eye, seeing nothing but an ethereal being. Mikleo had a charm no omega had. And no matter how many omegas Sorey had met, none matched Mikleo in both appearance and heart. He lifted Mikleo’s bandaged foot and kissed the anklet lovingly, “You’re as beautiful as the day I lost you.” and he meant every word.

Those words sunk into the marrow of Mikleo’s bones. He could not stop the rising heat on his face and ears. It was too endearing. Sorey laughed softly at Mikleo’s reaction to which Mikleo kicked him away playfully. 

 

* * *

 

“Why is this necessary?” Mikleo looked perplexed.

“It’s so that everyone knows we’re together!” Sorey explained happily. 

Mikleo sighed, “Fine.”

Sorey nodded to Lailah, “Okay Lailah! We’re ready!”

Lailah chuckled. She recited the oaths and promises the bond of an omega and alpha would share. The ceremony resembled the marriage between betas except this was a ceremony reserved for alpha-omega pairs. With the presence of an audience (gramps included), Sorey and Mikleo would be formally bonded in public.

Once Lailah was done, Sorey and Mikleo faced each other and smiled. Sorey took out the golden circlet gramps bestowed to him and placed it gently over Mikleo’s forehead. 

Many cooed in the crowd. It was the symbol of Mikleo’s collar and it was the highest degree of respect from an alpha to their omega, a way to show that they stood on equal grounds; to place the collar over an omega’s forehead instead of their necks.

Lailah clasped her hands excitedly, “Alright Mikleo, give Sorey your true name and you shall be forever bonded through life and death.”

Mikleo already told Sorey the ceremony wasn’t necessary. 

“He already knows.”

Because they were bonded long before Sorey knew Mikleo was an omega.

Sorey smiled, “You bet I do.” 

The audience were cheering from the rare occurrence of seeing a pre-mated pair before having done the bonding ceremony. 

Sorey leaned forward so that their foreheads would touch. Mikleo nuzzled against Sorey, not afraid to show his affection. Sorey never thought he could be so happy. 

“Luzrov Rulay.” and with that, Sorey promised to always care for Mikleo and to never let themselves be separated again.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When Alisha encountered them living all alone above in the mountains, Jiji and the other elysian seraphs were invited (as well with mikleo) to spend the rest of their lives in a more protected environment~ And the reason mikleo and sorey never looked for each other was because... Well they were kids and they didn't really know where the other escaped to hahahah
> 
> And yes, there will be a chap 2 reserved for the smut part~


End file.
